


Love Story

by Adelina_loki



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_loki/pseuds/Adelina_loki
Summary: love never dies





	Love Story

距离那件事已经过去了整整三个月 

 

 

 

 

 

       拉乌尔一个人离开了科尼岛，埃里克把债还清了，还给自己留下了一张支票，这张支票可以让拉乌尔的后半生衣食无忧，足够一个人度过漫漫余生。

 

 

 

 

 

        拉乌尔还是没有办法放下，他还在整日酗酒，从黑夜睡到天明，他看不到光亮，他的天使已经离开了他，沉迷酒精使他没有办法思考更多，他不愿清醒，那样他就不会想到克莉丝汀已经离开的事实。他思念古斯达夫，思念克莉丝汀，思念那个如同鬼魅的男人，他感到孤独，拉乌尔尝到了埃里克之前生活的滋味，他也要这样度过余生了。

 

 

 

 

 

       古斯达夫去到了地下迷宫与埃里克生活，埃里克是一个好父亲，那里有音乐，有曲谱，有埃里克，他喜欢在剧院的感觉，他的灵感来源于生活与父亲。

 

 

 

 

 

       古斯达夫还是想念拉乌尔•夏尼子爵，那个名义上的父亲，他的脾气在酗酒以后变得越来越差，但是总在一些生活细节上细心，他想看看父亲如何了，他可能有了新的家庭有了新的孩子，这让古斯达夫嫉妒，他的嫉妒心如同埃里克，他不想别人叫他父亲,古斯达夫决定和埃里克谈谈，他想见到父亲的事情。

 

 

 

 

 

       埃里克变得不再黑暗，他还是在人们面前戴着面具，画着精致的妆容怕吓到古斯达夫，时不时甩几张谱子给剧院赚他与古斯达夫的生活费，对，还有以后和拉乌尔养老钱，他有时会偷偷上台唱几句，算是肉偿之前的薪水

 

 

 

 

 

        埃里克在拉乌尔离开前见过他一面，拉乌尔脸色苍白，瘦弱不已，孤身一人，埃里克的心开始疼痛，他记得他们恋爱时并没有这种感觉，他感觉拉乌尔已经同他一样坠入了黑暗，他还记得拉乌尔意气风发的样子，可是那个他已经离开。

 

 

 

 

 

       埃里克可怜起这个弱小的男人，埃里克能预料拉乌尔没有自己的余生是多么的悲惨，埃里克爱上了拉乌尔，哦，天啊，他居然爱上了克莉丝汀的丈夫，他决定现在就要见到拉乌尔，他要告诉拉乌尔他爱他，他想到了以后，他们可以带着古斯达夫一起漫步街头，可以走在海边，可以一起看夕阳，埃里克想到了更多，他又有了新的灵感，埃里克想写下来，这个曲子只会为拉乌尔而奏。

 

 

 

 

 

         深夜，古斯达夫来到了书房，

 

 

 

 

 

         “先生，我想请求你......”古斯达夫说到，他也说不出来为什么对着埃里克不能叫出父亲二字，古斯达夫内心早已接受埃里克是他亲生父亲的事实……

 

 

 

 

 

        “回到巴黎看看父亲——”

 

         “一起去巴黎吗———”

 

 

 

 

 

         他们俩同时开口，也同时松了一口气，两人相对无言，不需要更多的言语，两人迅速打理好一切，古斯达夫在生活方面表现的像一个成年人，他能照顾顾自己也能照顾埃里克，哪怕他只有10岁。

 

 

 

 

 

        巴黎 拉乌尔家

 

   

 

 

 

        拉乌尔的家中充满的酒气，而拉乌尔蜷缩在角落，是的他成年了，他本应该有一个圆满的家庭，要不是那个男人，要不是赌博，要不是梅格，

 

古斯达夫本应站在自己的身边，而且一切都像是泡沫，拉乌尔很难受都没有发现父子俩已经站在自己的面前。

 

 

 

 

 

         “哦，天啊父亲，你还好吗，我......只是想来看看你，希望没有打扰到你。”古斯达夫想亲近拉乌尔。

 

 

 

 

 

          “滚开”

 

 

 

 

 

          “什么？”

 

 

 

 

 

           “我叫你滚出这间屋子，现在”埃里克没有动，也没有说话，古斯达夫愣了一会儿还是走出屋子他要冷静一下，因为他的父亲从来没有对他说过滚这么粗鲁的言辞，他决定把房间让给两个父亲，或许，自己还能有一个家，完整的。

 

 

 

 

 

           “他很想你，古斯达夫才十岁你不该那么对他。”过了很久埃里克才说话，他知道古斯达夫很想念拉乌尔，所以他才会带古斯达夫回巴黎。

 

 

 

 

 

         “他是克莉丝汀的孩子不是我的，是你的孩子，他早就站在了你那边，因为我是个酒鬼，没人会爱一个酒鬼……”

 

 

 

 

 

         “嘘嘘嘘，拉乌尔，睡吧，进入到甜美的梦乡，我知道，就像没人会知道魅影的名字，你很孤独，拉乌尔，我爱你，哦，拉乌尔，希望你没有被吓坏。”

 

 

 

 

 

         拉乌尔在歌声中进入梦乡，这是他三个月以来唯一一次好梦，梦里居然有那个面具男人，他一定是疯了！

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

       巴黎的冬天真的很冷

 

      

 

 

 

 

 

       拉乌尔是被冻醒的，他躺在床上，床头柜上放着一杯温水，屋内变得干净整洁，凌乱的酒瓶不见了，哦天啊，他看到了熟睡的埃里克和古斯达夫，埃里克在他面前摘下了面具，假皮在温暖的屋内有些脱落，假发因为压迫变得乱糟糟的，居然有些可爱，古斯达夫变得更加俊郎，仅仅三个月，身型又拔高了不少，拉乌尔想，冬天就要过去了吧。他想和埃里克试试，给古斯达夫一个完整的家。

 

 

 

 

       平安夜🎄

 

 

      温暖的壁炉里还闪着火星，

 

 

      这是他们一家人一起过的第一个节日，以后他们会过更多的节日。

 

 

 

       “这是我一年中最喜欢的时间。”

 

 

 

 

 

       “真的吗？”拉乌尔说。 “我更喜欢春天。 鲜花和阳光。“

 

 

 

 

 

       “对我来说，我的大半生都是黑暗的日子和更长的夜晚……”

 

 

 

 

 

       “哦，埃里克，别这样，今天是开心的日子，晚上别忘了给古斯达夫袜子里放礼物。 ”

 

   

 

 

 

        埃里克从背后抱住拉乌尔，就像抱住了全世界。

 

 

 

 

 

        夜还很长，爱永不凋零。

 

 

      -END-


End file.
